User talk:Bond em7
Re Yeah that's what I was going for. At the time of signing him up I was boarding a flight, and only after did I realize that I had the department head so I was the person approving him haha. Im gonna fix it in a bit once I get on my computer. Thanks for checking though St. Mungo’s hey bond! Just letting you know I signed up a character to work at Mungo’s, and there’s one other waiting to be approved as well :) 17:16, January 9, 2019 (UTC) Heyooo Hey, I'm doing Healing class this term and I was just wondering if you had any lesson plans that you went off of, and if you might be willing to share? I was able to find the GLE's, but those are pretty brief so I thought I'd check with you! 13:22, January 14, 2019 (UTC) :Awesome, thanks for the pointers! 13:40, January 14, 2019 (UTC) Re Executioner So it turns out the Executioner is part of the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures, which is a part of the Beast division, which is run by Melinda, so technically she would be the one to interview him. I approved him then reversed it when I realized this since I don't want to impede on your characters if you wanted to approve XD Thanks Oh, thank you. I'm glad you like it. Double Re The executioner, as far as I know, isn't needed right now for expansion purposes. Luis would certainly question her decision if she were to not hire Isaac, and if he thinks she's going to be bothersome he may want to do something about it. That being said, I doubt his affiliation will be a mystery to her, given his decree to find, capture, and deport any unregistered half breeds and werewolves. That's the background I suppose, besides having an open position for the committee for an executioner. Nostalgia I went on Discord tonight to reconnect with folks, and tumbled down memory lane with some old Occlumency RPs here. I miss Faith/Charity/Melinda/Mal a whole lot, now. Ugh. Anyway, hope you and Mrs. Bond and Lincoln are all great. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 03:24, January 17, 2019 (UTC) Dorming Hi, Bond! If you like the idea, perhaps Aria can dorm with Hope & Iliana? It's ok if not. Let me know! Mungo's I was going through activity warnings as such and went ahead and removed SoA's char from the hospital roster since he's inactive. Just wanted to give you a heads up :) Also I was wondering if you might be up to rp? If you're busy I can just do it via owl, but I was wondering if my healing professor could pop by to talk about some of the students' options for visiting Mungo's for class? 11:54, January 22, 2019 (UTC) :Oh cool! I hope the blizzard wasn't too bad. We've only had one good snow so far and that was more than enough for me! I'll glady try and send the rest your way if you like :P :posted as well! : 13:58, January 23, 2019 (UTC) 11G Would you mind if Hanna shared the dorm space with Illiana, Aria, and Hope? I asked Time & Jaye about it and they said it was okay, so now I'm just asking for your permission. Could we maybe... RP Elise with one of her relatives? Or maybe either Thomas/Elle? The Highlands Lady 04:52, February 1, 2019 (UTC) RP Just let me know where it is and I'll post as I'm able. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:03, February 1, 2019 (UTC) RE: Sure, I’d be down for that! Maybe we can do a little family autumn outing or something? 17:38, February 1, 2019 (UTC) Posted Lincliff City Park The Highlands Lady 17:51, February 1, 2019 (UTC) Posted! Sorry for the late reply to the job interview For Aria A small barn owl drops a letter before flying away. Healers Are you still RPing Hope as Head Healer, or is there someone new? I have a new char looking to apply. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 22:42, February 20, 2019 (UTC) Magus Diaetam Hi Bond! So I have a character who basically runs a bunch of apartment complexes and suburbs and I was wondering if my character could perhaps buy Magus Diaetam off the Prince family? It's okay if not!! I love Carol Danvers. Would you be open to potentially sharing Brie Larson as a faceclaim here? If not, then that's ok, but I don't lose anything for asking! :edit: p.s. i took a break from wikia, but i'm back now, under a new account! Re: In regards to your owl, Rose wouldn't intentionally try to extort the people living there. She'd know the 'target audience' for the apartment block and would keep that purpose if she bought it. Rose is eco friendly (or does her best to be) and hates messiness, which extends to her work, so she'd do her best to not let it go under. If you want to rp it, I'm fine with that, but they can write up a contract which details that she can't change anything such as the the rent. RE: Nymph Question Time is one-hundred correct about me redoing the nymphs! I have a template page on my sandbox wikia that is almost finished, all I'm missing is the traits for the new nymph types. Since I still need a new ability for spirit nymphs, I believe I can work in something about empathy and changing emotions without much issue! :) Contact me on my sandbox wikia, and I'll link ya to the nymph page so we can discuss without much stalking :D The Highlands Lady 03:12, March 22, 2019 (UTC) Ooohhh Can we meet on maybe my sandbox chat or something today or tomorrow so we can discuss the new nymph ideas? That would be amazing! :) The Highlands Lady 19:58, March 25, 2019 (UTC) Life's whack Unfortunately, a bunch of things happened that contributed to my brief decision to take a two-month break - something that evolved to leaving wikia completely without telling anyone. But as certain events unfolded, I decided to stick around for a while longer! Just not under the same kind of activity as I used to stick around with. (I'm sure you noticed I gave away half my character spots. I needed a way to control myself.) My activity will probably fluctuate a lot, but... yeah, I'm sticking around for a bit. Anyways, much appreciated! p.s. if you're interested in an rp, let me know! i haven't rped in a long while :I forgot to answer the owl. Sorry! Of all your characters, who specifically is still active & you're still keen on RPing? Preferably adults, since I don't have student characters anymore, oddly enough. Well, between our characters, I think Melinda & Octavia would be compatible and make for a good RP, or Rose and Julija. Jaina & Charlotte would make sense, considering Charlie is currently third in line. Also, about Karith, I'd actually hoped to talk with you, because I have a couple things in mind about The Black Parade I wanted to discuss. This is too public, though, so I was wondering if maybe a sandbox wiki, or Discord, is a viable option? :I could just send you an owl through my sandbox, if you like. It doesn't have to be through a chat or anything. About our RP, I like that duo. It could be at one of the castles, or the Hogsmeade Manor? The palace would make the most sense, either Edinburgh Castle or Linlithgow Palace. Would you mind starting the RP? Ildsjel (talk) Re: Hey so, I know I took Felix but as of right now, I've decided not to make anymore first years so I think I'll relinquish him or make him in later years. In regards to your forum: -I'll rename it -I can get behind that explanation for why she was never found, but I'd appreciate it being included in the history. -Also need the age for the first magical incident, forgot to say that -In regards to the powers, do we want to just put the forum on a hiatus of sorts? I'll make a note at the top of the forum to make sure it's not denied if it goes over two weeks. (I wrote this before I read the expansion point, but it's still an option) -In regards to expansion character, I don't have the power to approve her as an expansion character without knowing AI has approved of it. So maybe get in touch with Oli and see if that idea could work? Of course, I'd imagine it would be with the condition that her powers would be aligned with the ones approved when the expansion comes to an end. Thoughts I couldn't stop thinking about what you'd told me, about loving Captain Marvel just as much, and was thinking; would you perhaps be interested in making a twin to my Brie character? I don't have much planned, so it's not like it disrupts any plans. It also doean't have to be now. I know Emilie is still around. But maybe we can work something out in the coming weeks? Ildsjel (talk) Mind... Posting with Elle on the Bagman Living Room when you have a chance? :) The Highlands Lady 21:43, April 8, 2019 (UTC) Brie Larson Hiii bond! So straight to the point-I was wondering if I could share Brie with you and Jaye? I know having three people share a fc is something some people like to avoid or what have you but I thought I may as well ask anyway. It’s okay if it’s a no just let me know as soon as possible!! Thank you! FC Hi, Bond! I was just popping in after seeing your owl to Time. I'm quite alright with sharing Brie with him as well, granted you're certain you have no issues with it. The offer to make twins is still there, and if we're interested in having them be triplets, I'm also cool with that. I just wanted to see where you stood on that, since I know you still have Emilie. Let me know! :) Ildsjel (talk) Re: Hi! In regards to your last owl, I'd be down for triplets with you and Jaye! Just let me know when you're free so the three of us can talk, whether on discord or chat I'm fine with either. Thank you!